Conocerás a tu padre
by Salamander's eye
Summary: "Conocerás a tu padre" Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso. "Conocerás a tu padre". Se repetía en sus labios. "Conocerás a tu padre" Era la frase del día. Conoció a su padre y no resultó ser gran problema.


**CONOCERÁS A TU PADRE**

DRAGON BALL Z AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis** "Conocerás a tu padre" Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso. "Conocerás a tu padre". Se repetía en sus labios. "Conocerás a tu padre" Era la frase del día. Conoció a su padre y no resultó ser gran problema.

 **Nota de la autora:** Es otra historia muy vieja de mi primera cuenta. Siempre me pareció que Goten es un poco de olvidado y eso, (quizás no) y se me hacía lindo escribir de él (ahora, de nuevo también) Espero que les guste.

Esto puede tomarse o no, como una precuela de mi otro one-shot de Goku y Goten.

* * *

 **Capitulo único: Conocerás a tu padre**

—¡Goten, por fin conocerás a tu padre! —exclamó su madre con mucha emoción y casi llorando.

Habían pasado tres días tras el anuncio de Gohan sobre que su padre regresaría, por un día, a la tierra de los vivos. Desde que se lo insinúo, su madre no ha parado de abrazarlo y estrujarlo mucho humedeciendolo con sus lágrimas y empapando toda su ropa. Goten había tenido que cambiar varias veces en esos días.

—¡Goten!, ¡nuestro padre te conocerá! —decía Gohan muy eufórico, su hermano no lloraba, pero si lo estrujaba al punto de hacerle sonar más de un hueso.

Le hablaba de todas las hazañas que había hecho, para dormir también relata todas sus batallas hasta que lo vencía el sueño. Desde que supo la noticia de su regreso no ha parado de entrenar y entrenar, Goten lo observa

—Ya verás Goten... ¡nuestro padre es un gran guerrero! — pronunciaba con una alegría y orgullo impresionante.

Su hermano se estiraba. Goten solo lo observaba.

Al llegar Videl, quien solo quería volar y listo, Goten se tomó un descanso y se arrojó en la llanura a mirar el cielo. Allí en las nubes estaba su padre, eso dice su madre

—Papá... —exclamó muy pensativo.

¿Cómo sería él? Sabe que se parece a él por las fotografías,

¿Cómo es él? Siempre dicen que comparten la misma inocencia y actitud...

¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de una persona que ni siquiera conoces?

Goten pasa por eso, conoce, pero no conoce a su padre. Es todo un problema para tan solo un niño de siete años.

—¡Mañana es el gran día, conocerás tu padre! —chillaba su madre.

Era medianoche y era extraño- y sumamente extraño- que su madre no los mandara a dormir a él y a su hermano. ¿Tanto era sus ansias de verlo de nuevo? Según Gohan no veía a su padre desde hace siete años... ¿desde que nació él?, ¿no eran siete años eso?

Goten solo sonrió nervioso, conocería su padre.

 _Conocerás a tu padre._ Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso.

 _Conocerás a tu padre_. Se repetía en sus labios.

 _Conocerás a tu padre_. Era la frase del día.

Conocería su padre

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron al lugar del torneo, todo había sido muy tranquilo hasta cuando comenzaron a cuestionarse dónde estaba su padre. Estaban extrañados de que el guerrero más poderoso no estuviera presente. Gohan había ido a preguntarle al señor Piccolo y él, por su parte, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo que ocurría.

Todos corrían eufóricos hacia alguien que apareció de la nada...¿quién era?

—Goku…—su madre habló casi ahogada, su emoción era enorme —.Goten… —él la miró y distinguió en sus ojos lo que venía a decirle —.Conocerás a tu padre.

Goten frunció el ceño entonces, estaba cansado, ya no quería saber nada de su padre, ¿¡Que tenía que lo hacía tan especial?,¿aparte de guerrero sería un payaso o mago? No sabía, ¡todo un problema armado a un niño de siete años porque conocería su padre! Incluso...

Un momento, aquel de traje anaranjado lo mira... ¿con cariño? No sabe. Se oculta como acojonado de verlo. Sintiendo su presencia, puede detectar que su poder es inmenso.

—Goten...¡Él es tu padre! —le dice su madre tocando su cabeza con ánimos.

¿Era él?, ¿no era mentira que venía desde el otro mundo?

—¿Eh? —se pregunta Goku señalando a Goten. Vaya sorpresa con su segundo hijo —. Se parece mucho a mi. Entonces ese niño debe ser mi hijo Goten.

¿Ya lo llamaba hijo, sin conocerlo? Era extraño, pero también tenía esa sensación de preguntar. Tenía curiosidad de un niño que en verdad no creía lo que veía.

—¿Mmh?, ¿es mi papá? —Goku lo mira con una sonrisa. Goten aun permanece quieto tras su madre con cautela.

El esposo de Milk aparta a sus amigos, casi traspasando sus cuerpos, y se acerca con confianza. Sonríe a Goten.

Este, por su parte, no sabía qué sentir.

 _Conocerás a tu padre_. Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso.

 _Conocerás a tu padre_. Se repetía en sus labios.

 _Conocerás a tu padre._ Era la frase del día.

Estaba conociendo a su padre, no era gran problema. Es más, le sonreía con toda la alegría del mundo ¿Por qué no agradecer eso?

—¡Papá! —Goten corrió hacia él con mucha alegría para abrazarlo. Goku correspondió el gesto de inmediato.

—¡Que niño tan vigoroso! —señaló Goku —. ¡Eres idéntico a mí! Supongo que eres muy fuerte —de inmediato ya lo alababa, parecía que no le era tanto problema.

—Papá…—pensaba el niño mirándolo con emoción y alegría. Lo abrazó con mucho cariño haciéndolo reír a su padre.

 _Conocerás a tu padre_. Le empezaron a decir tras la noticia de su regreso.

 _Conocerás a tu padre_. Se repetía en sus labios.

 _Conocerás a tu padre_. Era la frase del día.

Ahora lo conoce y no fue ningún problema. Al contrario, fue lo mejor que había pasado.


End file.
